


in this maze, i’ll wait

by dimitree



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Multi, welcome to ssb ultimate chrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimitree/pseuds/dimitree
Summary: Chrom is done waiting. It's about time he joined his family again.





	in this maze, i’ll wait

**Author's Note:**

> this is written in honor of ssbu coming out today (12.07.18, even tho ao3 says i published it on the 8th but... i didn’t) bc i got it a few hours ago N I’M SO HYPED??
> 
> also, welcome back, chrom.
> 
> < minor spoilers for the ending of awakening. canon Kinda applies to this but like not really. idk man. i just want them united again. this was rushed but ion regret it >

“I’m tired of waiting.”

Lissa turned around, her hand coming to a halt in Lon’qu’s hair. She smiled slightly at Chrom, though it didn’t hide the sadness that flickered through her eyes briefly.

Chrom felt the guilt twisting in his gut, but he couldn’t bring himself to take the statement back. It was the truth. It was disheartening, though, that Lissa knew what he was talking about after all. Chrom’s gloved hand clenched around the letter he held, and Lissa gave the letter a curious look.

Turning to her husband, Lissa ruffled Lon’qu’s hair, messing up the work she had just done combing it. “I’ll be right back,” his sister promised with a gentle smile. Standing up, Lissa gave a deep sigh and walked towards her brother, cheeks puffed out slightly.

“I was busy. You could’ve waited a few minutes later.” Lissa said, swatting her brother’s side. She considered her words, and the statement Chrom had just said, and then laughed a little. “Actually, never mind.” Guiding them out of her room and into the hallway, Lissa pointed at the letter expectantly. “Well? What’s that?”

“An invitation.” Chrom told her, running a finger across the symbol imprinted on the center of the object in question. “I believe it’s where Lucina is.”

Lissa scuffed the floor, not meeting Chrom’s eyes. “And Robin?” she asked in an uncharacteristically quiet tone. Chrom saw the corners of her mouth had curled into a small pout.

Chrom winced slightly, rubbing his free hand up and down his arm. “I’m not sure,” he answered honestly. “Lucina still writes to me, of course. Though I’ve no idea how that woman sends these letters—then again, she’s time traveled. But I haven’t heard from Robin ever since five years ago, when he—” Chrom cut himself off, refusing to end his sentence. 

“—Sacrificed himself to save us.” Lissa finished for him, looking up at him again with sad eyes. “I don’t know where this place is, Brother, but…you should go. Lucina probably misses you dearly.” She sucked in a deep breath, letting a determined expression fall onto her face. “Brother, I…I’m scared, to be honest. I don’t know if your people will accept me as the new exalt of Ylisse. You and Emm, you were and are both much better than I’ll ever be. But I’m willing to try, for you!”

She was much too good for him. Chrom wished he could be a better brother for her. For Lissa and Emmeryn. He lifted a hand to pat Lissa on the head, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I know you’ll be able to do it, Lis. I believe in you. Plus, Lon’qu will help you out. He’s a good husband, you know. I still approve of him.”

Lissa made a noise of embarrassment. “Shut it!”

He continued without deterring from the interruption. “And I’ll have Say’ri and Virion come by now and then to help you out on how to be a good ruler.” Chrom paused, then snorted. “Actually, maybe I’ll ask Tiki instead of Virion for help instead.”

Lissa laughed, and Chrom was relieved to see that most of her sadness had disappeared, at least for the moment. “I’ll figure out something, don’t you worry.” Lissa promised, wrapping her arms around him to give him a hug. “I’ll make you proud! I just…I know these past five years have been hard for you. Losing Robin and Emmeryn is—I just want you to be happy, Brother. And of course your daughter makes you happy. So go and find that happiness, Chrom. You’ve been working hard.”

“Okay,” Chrom whispered, feeling his chest tighten his breath caught in his throat. He really did not deserve Lissa at all, did he? “I’ll pay you back someday for this, Sister.” He promised with a small smile. “You’ve no idea how grateful I am for you.”

“Silly,” Lissa teased. “This is  _me_ making it up to  _you_. Just think of this as a vacation, okay? I know you’ll come back someday. Just like Robin will! And if he does while you’re out fighting with Lucina, or whatever you may be doing over there, I’ll let you know.”

“Okay,” he repeated, pulling his sister into a hug. “Keep everyone out of trouble. Don’t let Tharja hex the castle, and limit Gaius to two candies per day. Don’t let Sumia or Cordelia know where I’ve gone, or I’m sure they’ll come find me and kill me for leaving. Stop Inigo from dragging Gerome to any more bars and _please_ keep Henry in your sights—”

“I get it, I get it!” Lissa interrupted and grinned, kicking Chrom gently in the shins. Not enough to hurt. Never enough to hurt. A moment passed and Lissa’s face softened. She stood up on her tiptoes and ruffled Chrom’s hair, just as she had done to Lon’qu earlier. “You really care for everybody. It’s really admirable.” His sister fell from her tiptoes, and stared at him with caring determination. “Come back soon, Chrom. Got it? Or else I’ll fall ill from being sick of worry for you.”

Chrom smiled. “I’ll try my best. Wish me luck, okay? I think this is some sort of program where you have to fight other people.”

Lissa kicked the side of his leg on the side where the Falchion hung from his waist. “Bet you’ll do horribly, then. Lucina’s going to kick your ass.” She said slyly, a cheeky grin on her face.

“Oh, shut up.” Chrom laughed.

He was going to miss Lissa. But at least he was going to see his daughter again.

 

* * *

 

When Chrom started to awake, he realized he was on the ground. It seem gravelly, worn and stepped on, as though many people had been there before, fighting. The sky was beautiful, with purple–blue sky and yellowish, fluffy clouds, and stars starting to dot the sky. He vaguely registered that two people were standing near him.

“—bin, we have to do _something_.” Was that Lucina’s voice? It might have been. How did he get here? Chrom can’t remember.

“Alright, well, what do you propose we do?” Chrom groaned quietly and closed his eyes again, covering both of his eyes with an arm. It was too bright. Where was he? Who was speaking? It sounded so, so familiar.

“Er. I’m afraid I don’t know.” Chrom knew that voice. It was definitely Lucina. It was his  _daughter_. Had he really arrived at the right place? Why couldn’t he remember how he got there? He threw the arm covering his eyes away from his face, and blinked his eyes open more repetitively.

Robes? They looked similar to someone’s that he used to know.

“I see you’re awake now.” No. It couldn’t have been. Chrom refused to believe it.

“Father!” He finally focused his gaze on the two figures, eyes falling on long blue hair. Chrom felt a relieved smile grow on his face. It  _was_ Lucina.

A mess of white hair stepped in front of his daughter and Chrom squinted before feeling his eyes widen. His heart started pounding again, and he refused, refused, _refused_ to believe it. He was here, all this time, with Lucina? 

Robin grinned, sticking a gloveless hand out at Chrom. He lifted his own hand up shakily in return. “ _‘There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know.’_  Isn’t that what you said to me once, around five years ago?” Chrom opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Robin, that  _dastard_. “Come on. Give me your hand.”

A gloved hand met Robin’s now gloveless ones, and Robin pulled him up. Chrom looked at Lucina with wide eyes, his legs trembling and feeling tears threaten his eyes. They were both here. “Welcome back.” Robin murmured, wrapping his arms around Chrom. “Welcome back.”

Chrom gave a choked noise, hugging Robin back tightly before pulling away to twine their fingers together, those tears starting to become more heavy. 

“I’m home,” he whispered. “Sorry it took so long.”

**Author's Note:**

> UR DOING AMAZING SWEETIES!! (  
> kudos n commens or whtvr are appreciated  
> i love u chrom. i’ve been waiting YEARS for this.
> 
> update: I Got Him. he’s beautiful


End file.
